


开始想象

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Summary: 你脑子里都在想啥？！带有颜色，实在不方便透露。
Kudos: 45





	开始想象

1.想象一下

台上一本正经偶尔小奶音的小先生，在某个夜晚，躺在他孟哥身下，面色潮红地娇喘着。小手扑腾着想要抓住点什么，却被他哥哥握住，他哥哥的手指一根一根填满周宝宝的指缝，看似温柔，实际身下的动作越来越狠，周宝宝被顶的直哭。

他哥哥就一颗一颗吻去他的泪珠，

亲亲哥哥，亲亲就舒服了。

周宝宝真的信了哥哥的话，小猫一样的嘴巴探过去，努力亲吻着哥哥温热的唇瓣，却换来哥哥更卖力的顶弄，周宝宝委屈极了，用手背擦擦眼泪，即使浑身没劲，也要生气地捶捶哥哥的胸膛，

大骗子，大坏蛋……

哥哥握住周宝宝的小手，捂在胸口，

宝宝可别打了，哥哥这里装着周航呢，要是把我的航航打疼了，哥哥得多心疼呢。

周宝宝羞得直往他孟哥怀里藏。

2.想象一下

那次秦霄贤穿着玫红色西装主持，周宝宝就举起双手，袖子顺着白皙的胳膊滑下来，两条白花花的胳膊勾上了秦霄贤的脖子，秦霄贤也顺势搂住了周宝宝的腰，台上都这样了，台下还得了？

颜控小周的声音像猫儿一样，低低的，软软的，成了秦霄贤的动力，更加努力耕耘。周九良双腿无力地张开，被秦霄贤架在臂弯，搂着腰狠狠操干。

璇儿长得真好看。

周九良抬起手想摸摸漂亮弟弟的脸，却被秦霄贤的动作贯穿到无力，只能半抬手臂，随着漂亮弟弟的动作摇摇晃晃。

秦霄贤当然明白九良的意思，刻意俯下身凑近，又抓过软乎乎的小手放在他脸上

看清楚，操你的人叫秦凯旋。

柔软紧致的穴儿能勾走秦霄贤的魂儿，要不是九良最后哭着求着让他停下，他真怕会死在这个奶团子身上。

3.想象一下

纲丝节的啾啾良就站在师哥旁边，九龄一米八的大高个终于被凸显出来了。

在某个酒店，周九良已经软得想一滩水，眼泪汪汪的

没有了…真的没有了…疼……

张九龄按着师弟的大腿根，固定住小团子的腰，附在他蹆间，吞吐着那个粉嫩嫩的小物件儿。小家伙已经疲软，却还是被张九龄含在嘴里吮吸着。

数不清的高潮让周九良的前端早已没了储存，敏感的龟头被师哥舔弄，很想射出来却什么都没有，小肉棒红肿着表示抗议。

张九龄含住小团子的小宝贝儿，收紧腮帮子狠狠一吸，引来九良一声尖叫

啊啊啊我要……要……

要什么？

张九龄直起身，看到那小肉棒前端流出一点稀薄的尿液。周九良已经没有意识，半晕着。师哥揉弄着师弟软软的小家伙，给师弟的胸前和锁骨种满了小草莓。

唉，又要和航航分开了，才不想便宜了孟鹤堂呢。

4.想象一下

发情的小猫是什么样的？

中了药的小橘猫急得眼泪都出来了，晃着白嫩嫩圆乎乎的小屁股往上凑。

哥哥、哥哥……你疼疼航航好不好？

何九华揉揉小孩儿圆润柔软的臀瓣，顺着小孩的曲线滑倒腿弯，把小孩儿的一条腿架在腰上

乖航航，哥哥疼你。

周九良那流着水的穴儿好像在欢迎哥哥的大物什，扑哧一声，小孩儿舒爽的声音串到何九华耳朵里，仿佛比周九良中的春药还管用。

按住小朋友的双手，用力欺负小朋友。

周九良的药效得到缓解，舒服的感觉遍布全身，抱着何九华的肩膀喊哥哥。

何九华身下的动作又狠又快，

宝贝儿，看看我是哪个哥哥？

是、是好哥哥……

第二天早晨醒来时，周九良窝在何九华怀里，笑得眼睛弯成小月牙

是九华哥哥

5.想象一下

师爷怀里的小橘猫是多小的一只啊，坐在谢金身上，小小的，软软的，被顶到敏感点还会低低呜咽一声，又继续趴在师爷胸膛上，羞得不敢抬头。

师爷搂住小孩儿的腰，方便他更好操，一只手抬起小孩的下巴，看到小孩的脸红得像番茄，轻轻啄吻小孩的唇

乖乖不羞，乖乖的小嘴巴在咬我啊

一句话臊得小乖乖伸出小手推拒着他

我不要……不要做了……

这点力气根本没有用，师爷把小乖乖的手环在在他腰上，又紧紧抱住周九良，一下又一下地顶在敏感点上。

小孩扭着小屁股想要躲避，却不想这样更方便了谢金的入侵。突然，从未被人抚慰过的小肉棒一抖一抖地射出精水，周宝宝咬住师爷的肩头，哭得一抽一抽的

坏人……

6.想象一下

九龙有一米九多，九良才一米七多，将近二十厘米的身高差真的让周九良吃不消。

浴室里的雾气让一切都变得不真切，周九良踮着脚艰难地站立着，手指蜷起撑着墙壁上的瓷砖。身后的人卖力地顶撞，有时力气大了，周九良只能用脚尖碰着地板。

支撑身体的双腿发软，脚尖点地，特殊的姿势让周九良不由得夹紧嫩穴，要不是王九龙紧紧揽着他的腰，周九良真怕会摔倒。

小穴本就紧致，现在更是进出都困难，王九龙差点被夹射，只好吻着奶团子的后颈

乖，不怕，我抱着你呢。

周九良双脚落地，踏实了不少，主动靠在王九龙怀里，亲吻着他的下巴，可怜兮兮地看王九龙

我们、我们去床上好不好？我怕……

用小奶音撒娇的大可爱有谁会忍心拒绝呢？王九龙抱起周九良，放到卧室的床上，如初生的婴儿般光裸的人羞极了，急着用被子把自己盖起来。

王九龙也钻进了被子，虚压在小人儿身上。

夜，还长呢。

7.想象一下

平时霸气威武的东哥，私底下也有恶趣味。周九良穿着宽松的橘猫连体服，慢慢地从换衣间挪出来，生怕动作太大把身体里的小玩意掉出来。

李鹤东把小橘猫揽进怀里，让小橘猫跨坐在他腿上，吻上香软的猫唇。手里的开关调到最高，小橘猫哭叫一声，在李鹤东怀里挣扎。

紧紧箍住小橘猫，解开连体服的扣子，光裸的身子一览无余，胸口还有些红痕，小肉棒颤抖着，李鹤东上手揉了一下，小孩就射了出来。

哥哥给航航好不好？航航要~

周九良一脸委屈地看着李鹤东，小屁股扭来扭去，弄得李鹤东欲火焚身，也不管小孩身体里的东西，直挺挺地干进去。

哥哥！还有东西在里面！

小猫不怕，肯定能吃下。

8.想象一下

周九良跪爬在床上，哭着喊着说不要了，会坏的。可杨九郎还是握着小孩的腰操干，每次狠狠碾过那个突起的软肉，小孩都会舒服的直哼哼。

好航航，舒服吗？

周九良咬着嘴唇不搭话，眼泪和口水濡湿了大半个枕头。杨九郎抱着小孩的臀狠狠操干，就冲着那处软肉去，小孩粉嫩嫩的阴茎还没被触碰就去了高潮。已经数不清是第几次高潮了，周九良哭了出来

哥哥，一点也不舒服，航航不要了……

不舒服？看来哥哥没有满足我们九良啊。

杨九郎坏笑着，又开始攻击那处软肉。

不是不是！航航说错了，是好舒服。

那哥哥要让航航一直舒服才行。

小先生的八核大脑到了床上是会宕机的，反正怎么说都是挨操。

想象完了？并没有！

9.想象一下

你的物什直接把周宝宝插到失神，一个劲儿叫你哥哥，求你慢点，后来叫你老公，说受不住了。但是你还是在那温热的穴儿里进出，带出一点点媚肉。

你的小宝贝儿脸都哭花了，摇着头说不要了，你却附在他耳畔说

你那里可不舍得让我走哦。

小宝贝儿赶紧捂住耳朵

不是的不是的！航航才没有！

你说了更多的荤话来臊他，粗硬的性器在那紧致的穴儿里疯狂抽插，你的小宝贝儿只能哭着抗议，前端吐出精水

唔……又射了…我真的…不可以了……

你的小宝贝儿哭着求饶，说下次再做，说他什么都没有了，再也射不出来了。

你握着小宝贝儿的臀瓣，用力揉捏，小宝贝儿的淫叫一声高过一声，那小奶音直让人想操死他。

小宝贝儿在大床上扭动，想逃开你的手心，却被你拖回来继续操干。最后小宝贝儿只能无力地抱着你，说要是今天放过他，以后哥哥想什么时候操就什么时候操。

你说，好。


End file.
